NCIS Will Never Be The Same
by YaoiYuriFan
Summary: Tim has a teen daughter that he recently got coustody of from the girl's mother when she passed. Whats goign to happen to the team with Tim's Daughter around. And whats with the feelings forming between Tim and Gibbs,and did Abby just kiss Tim's Daughter?
1. Enter Rose

Tim groaned when he heard knocking at his front door and rolled over, prepared to get up and see who was at his door.  
I got it dad. Rosemary, his daughter-known to most as Rose-said, having poked her head into his room. He mumbled an affirmative causing Rose to smile before going to open the apartments front door-not caring that she was only in an old shirt of Tim's and a pair of the boxers she sleeps in, or that the shirt clung quite a bit to her upper body.

"Yes, can I help you Agent s Dinozzo and David?" she said, eyebrow arched questioningly at the two.  
Tony stared in shock at the beautiful young woman standing in the doorway. Ziva was surprised but quickly pushed the questions she had to the back of her mind for later, returning to the reason they were there.  
"We were sent here to get McGee, we have a case and Gibb's wants him at work. Sorry if it's an inconvenience to you...Mrs. McGee?" Ziva said the question in what to call her at the end obvious, making Rose smirk slightly, obviously amused. Ziva had recognized the shirt as one McGee had worn a few times, and wasn't sure if the girl was McGee s wife or girlfriend or something, since she wasn't his sister.

"Let me get him up real quick." Rose said, letting them come inside and into the living room while she did as she said.  
"Dad, you re needed at work." Rose said softly-so only Tim could hear-having poked her head into the room, seeing that he was already up and getting dressed. "Yeah, I heard. Is the coffee ready?" Tim asked, having smelled it, knowing Rose had already been up long before now.  
"Yeah, I'd been planning on getting you up soon for work anyway, didn t think you'd have to go in early." she said, holding out the cup she'd grabbed for him, which he took thankfully, taking a gulp from it.  
"Thanks sweetie." Tim said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek as he passed through the door-Rose moving out of the way so he could do so-pulling his jacket on. "Get dressed, you re coming to the office with me. You'll stay with Abby; I don't want you alone while that fucker is still out there." Tim said as he entered the living room where Tony and Ziva were waiting.

"Ok **Dad**, I'll be dressed in a few seconds." Rose said, stressing the word dad as she entered her room, closing the door behind her as she did so.  
"You're a dad? Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter McGoo?" Tony asked, surprised-and a little saddened he hadn't been told.  
"Because, you didn't need to know, Tony. Oh, and Anthony." Tim said, turning to, and approaching Tony, voice and expression deadly calm and cold, backing Tony up against a wall, in a very Gibb's like manner.

"Touch her, hit on her, think perversely about her, even **think** about doing any of that and not only will no one ever find your body, but if by chance they do, the only way they ll know it was you would be by testing your DNA, cause there won't be enough left of you to even find out how you died, let alone who killed you." he said, voice and expression only getting darker and more scary. "Am I understood, Dinozzo?" Tony nodded, trying to not shake in fear, Tim being very scary right then, even more so then a pissed off Ziva. "Yes Sir!" Tony squeaked out, gulping.

"Good, let s go then." Tim said as Rose exited her room, dressed in an outfit that would make Abby proud. She wore a black, white and silver gothic dress that just reached past her knees, the bottom of it was black and ruffled slightly, with little ties strings at the sides that let the fabric be synched up, and the silver strings then tied in bows. The upper part of the dress was in two parts: a white, short, ruffled sleeved, collared shirt with little silver buttons, and over that was a-currently loose-black, halter top corset with silver strings.  
"Dad, would you mind?" Rose asked, turning around, silently asking for Tim to tie the corset. Tim nodded and approached her. Rose stood there perfectly still as Tim-surprisingly-expertly tightened and tied the corset. She wore black, knee high black boots with silver strings that tightened the boots close to her calves, over top of black and silver stripped knee high socks.

"There you go sweetie. Not to tight, is it?" Tim asked, slightly worried it might be to tight. "Nope, it's perfect Dad, thanks." she said, skipping back into her room, needing to get her coat and bag.  
"Ok, all ready?" Tim asked, having already told Tony-who was still being teased by Ziva-and Ziva to wait for them at the car as Rose came out of her room with a long black trench coat-with a dark blue and silver star on the back-and her long, brown hair in two pigtails, the ends trailing down to just pat her shoulders, bangs framing her face, a black, silver, green and purple messenger bag slung over her shoulders as she nodded.

"Got your meds?" Tim asked as they exited the apartment and he locked the door behind them, then they headed to the car.  
"Yup. Hey Dinozzo, can I drive?" Rose asked, Ziva having already claimed shotgun and Tim getting in the back. "Uh, sure." Tony said as Rose grinned happily, taking the keys and heading Tim her bag as Tony joined him in the back seat as Tim finished his coffee.  
"Rose grinned as she got into the driver s seat, a sudden shiver going down the other three's spine at that as she started the car.

_**Ok,this is the first chapter of my NCIS story. I don't own NCIS,I only own Rose,since she's my character,ask if you wanna use her.**_

**_Edit: Ok,I went back and put the spaces back in between the paragraphs,things will be explained more in the folowing chapter,this was just to open up a path into the story. I've already gotten reviews and I was so excited and shocked I almost fell out of my chair. I love you all so much._**


	2. Enter Saya

Tony, who was pale and shaking like a leaf, stumbled out of the elevator and over to his desk, collapsing into his chair. Ziva, who was just as shaken and even looking a little pale, came out of the elevator as well. Tim-humming happily-calmly walked over to his desk and sat down, starting his computers up so he could start working when needed, not looking at all troubled, bothered or shaken.

"McGee, how can you be so calm after riding through that hell your daughter calls driving!?" Tony and Ziva exclaimed, shocked that Tim could be so calm.  
"Even I was fearful for my life! That girl should not be allowed to drive!" Ziva said hands actually tightly gripping the arm rests of her chair.  
They had just reached the NCIS building-in 3/4ths the time it would normally take, even with Ziva driving-from Tim's apartment and Rose had already headed off to Abby's lab as told by Tim, and currently they were waiting for Gibb's so they could head to the crime scene.

"I see you finally met Rosey, DiNozzo, David." Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen, taking a sip of coffee as he headed over to his desk, grabbing his gear.  
'Grab you-" he started to say but was cut off as Rose suddenly appeared and tackled him into a hug, arms wrapped around Gibb's shoulders in a hug, literally hanging off him. "Leroy!" Rose said happily as she did so, happy to see the man she thought of as a second father. Gibbs smiled slightly, hugging the much smaller girl back and holding her up as he did so.

"Hey there Rosey. I see DiNozzo and Ziva experienced your particular style of driving." He said, clearly amused.  
"I think they're just wimps. My driving is no worse than yours or Dad's when you re annoyed." Rose said, giggling slightly, still hanging off of Gibb's shoulders.  
"True, but you drive like that all the time, not just when you re annoyed, Rosey." Gibb's pointed out as he finally set down the girl he saw as a daughter.  
"Details, scmetails." Rose said, skipping over and hugging Tim."Be safe Dad. You to Leroy, Ziva." she said surprising Ziva with a hug-and ignoring Tony all together-before heading back to Abby's lab.

Gibbs and Tim both smiled fondly as the entire group got up, heading to the elevator, the garage their destination, heading out to the crime scene.  
"Wait up!" A short, dark haired agent called, following the team into the elevator. "I was temporarily assigned to your team for this case." she said when Gibbs-and the rest of the team-gave her a questioning look. "Special Agent Saya Collins." Saya said, smiling brightly despite Gibbs rolling his eyes and turning to face the doors of the elevator.

_**~~~The Lab~~~**_

"So Rose, what cha been up to lately?" Abby asked from where she was working.  
"Not much, mostly helping Dad write, writing myself, studying and reading, same as always. What about you, Abby?" Rose asked, looking up from the picture she was coloring in for a friend. "You know same old, same old. Gibbs and the other teams keep me pretty busy so I don't get bored. So, what's in Tim's new book?" Abby asked, plopping down beside Rose, watching as she colored.  
"You know I'm not going to tell you Abby. You'll have to wait till the book comes out, just like everyone else. But don't worry, it s not that bad so far, granted he's stuck on chapter seven bu-" Rose was suddenly cut off as Abby suddenly leaned forward, kissing her.

TBC..

**A.N.:Ok,here's the second chapter,I hope you all like it. Read and Review my lovelies. I will start working on the third chapter soon,promise. Oh,and another new character will be in the next chapter.**


End file.
